highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is the first Monkey King from the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West and is currently known as "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha". He is also Bikou's ancestor. Appearance Sun Wukong is at least a meter tall, covered in golden fur, face wrinkled and creased. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, wearing shades and smoking a pipe. Personality Sun Wukong claims that he is a freedom geezer, not caring much for worthless things. Despite so, he will carry out the orders given to him and is shown to be wise enough to give advice to people. Kiba claims that he can sense a similar naughty personality to that of Bikou from Sun Wukong. History Sun Wukong is a monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, he later accompanies the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India. Accompanied by "Pigsy" (猪八戒 Zhu Bajie) and "Sandy" (沙悟浄 Sha Wujing), both of whom offered to accompany the priest in order to atone for their previous crimes. The group encountered a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. There, Sun Wukong was granted Buddhahood for his service and strength. After his ascendant to Buddhahood, Sun Wukong eventually became Indra's vanguard. Shortly after the Khaos Brigade became known to the world, Sun Wukong was sent by Indra to fend off the organization, successfully fending off many terrorist attacks. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Sun Wukong is mentioned by Azazel in Volume 7, who informed Bikou that "the monkey" (referring to Sun Wukong) is currently searching for him (much to Bikou's dismay). He makes his full appearance alongside Yu-Long at Kyoto in Volume 9, helping Issei and his friends during their fight against Cao Cao and the Hero Faction who was mind-controlling Yasaka, easily overwhelming the Hero Faction, defeating Siegfried in one shot, destroying the mist of Dimension Lost and blocking Cao Cao's True Longinus with a finger claiming that they are still too young to challenge him, forcing the Hero Faction to retreat. He later advised Issei to use Billingual on Yasaka to test if he can help regain her conscious and has a chat with Issei, apologizing to him for the trouble cause by his kin and complimenting the boy for using a different approach to release the powers of the Heavenly Dragon instead of the Juggernaut Drive. He was looking for Bikou until Volume 12 when the latter calls him to ask for his help to heal Vali Lucifer who is cursed with Samael's poison. Yuuto also asks him about Samael's poison in hopes of getting a hint on Issei's chances of survival which he answers by saying that the density of Samael's curse is powerful so the chances of Issei's body perishing is high and then their soul, saying that there is nothing more fragile than a soul that has lost its vessel. He then ask if Samael's curse is detected from Issei's Evil Pieces which Yuuto confirms that there is no poison detected, which Sun Wukong replies that Issei's soul might be safe. He also gives assurance to Yuuto and the Vali Team that Indra won't rampage like Hades before leaving the Gremory territory with Yu-Long to deal with the Khaos Brigade. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Sun Wukong participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and was apppointed as the sub-leader. He also proposed in training the members of DxD where they will be able to reach Ultimate-class strength and for the Longinus possessors to fight on par with God-class opponents. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: In his youth, Sun Wukong possesses an immense amount of strength; he is able to lift his 13,500 jīn (8,100 kg or 17,881 lbs) staff with ease. Despite his current age, Sun Wukong is still extremely powerful, as he was able to overpower several members of the Hero Faction within seconds, a considerable feat as they were all Sacred Gear or Demon Sword Users. He was even able to block Cao Cao's True Longinus with a finger. Immense Speed: Sun Wukong is also superbly fast, able to travel 108,000 li (54,000 kilometers or 33,554 mi) in one somersault. Transformation: Sun Wukong knows 72 transformations, which allow him to transform into various animals and objects. Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best generals of Heaven. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Master: He is also a master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being able to rejuvenate Issei with a single tap from his staff. Equipment Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意棒 Nyoi-bō): An iron rod whose size changes according to its wielder's wishes, which Sun Wukong obtains from the undersea palace of Ao Guang, the Dragon King of the East Sea. It is immensely heavy, weighing "13,500 jīn" (8,100 kg/17,800 lbs). It has the power to change its size, multiply itself, and fight according to the whim of its master. Jīndǒu Yún (筋斗雲 Kinto'un): Bikou can summon a golden cloud similar to his ancestor that he can ride on. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD